No Fear?
by madame bloodbathe
Summary: the twins are back!! they've brought friends and now they're invading the wwe. please r&r features Undertaker, Kane, Rock,Hardy boyz& Amazons


Disclaimer: you know the drill.

A really long foreword: it is again three years later and now Hallie and Luke are nine years old. Now however Lore and Tye have also had children. Lore has twins, also a boy and a girl. Her twins are Brian River Hardy and Jessica Flame Hardy (I would like to point out at this time that the father is Jeff, if you are wondering why the names are a little strange), they are three years old and have blonde hair and hazel eyes. Jessica has white skin and Brian has tanned skin. Tye not really wanting her baby girl (also three years old) has thrust it upon the father (the hurricane) and has named it spoon. Hurricane not wanting to be cruel has renamed her Tamsin. Tamsin has dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

**story starts here** (backstage at a live event)

"Get these kids out of the Rock's interview." Dwayne laughed trying to remain in character, as some of the amazon's children stampeded through the locker room. Kane crossed himself offscreen.

He ran on whistling, "here lunch,"he called. 

Rock had incredible self-control. "What in the blue hell are you doing?" the Rock got in Kane's face.

"I'm sorry, man but my lunch escaped from my lunchbox. I like my meat fresh." Rock was horrified "you sick freak!" 

Tamsin, Brian and Jessica toddled over to Kane and began pulling on his tights. The other wrestlers in attendance were sniggering as the baby-sitter ran in. Taker nudged her "I would advise you to make the explanation you are about to give phenom-inally good."

"I looked up from my book and the little bastards were gone." 

They focused once again on the big red nanny, who had scooped up the three kids in his arms. "Where did you three get to?" Tamsin, Tye and hurricanes daughter, spoke up on behalf on the trio. 

"Mongrelle says you should be called the big red bitch." 

Kane looked past the camera.

"Oh oh!" Mongrelle pissbolted (for all non-Aussies to pissbolt is to run as though one's life depends on it).

Kane, still holding the children, started to run after her. The Rock finished his interview and lost all control. Tye was sitting with hurricane. Lore with Jeff. Matt and Damien were having a match. Luke and Hallie were arguing with Vixen (Allison). 

"But why can't we ever speak to Mongrelle again?" 

"she's a bad influence."

The door slammed "no I'm not!"

"where is my spoon?" Tye screamed. 

A fist came through the door. "she's right behind me"

Mongrelle saw the black studded glove reach through the door for the lock and took the hint. She took a running jump out of the window. 

Lore looked at Vixen. "how many floors up are we?" 

Vix shrugged "but it's a good thing she's a vampire or she might be seriously injured." 

CRUNCH! Mongrelle hit the ground. Kane kicked the door open and ran through the room. He threw Brian to Lore and Jessica to Jeff with his left arm and Tamsin to Tye with his right. Hurricane dove on his back to catch his daughter and it's a good thing he did cos Tye missed. Kane spread his arms and dived towards the window. 

"You're not going to make it uncle Kane," said Hallie.

Kane's head was out of the window before he realized, "oh shit she's right!" Kane's shoulder's smacked into the window frame and he fell back landing on his ass. 

"DOGPILE!" cried Tamsin. 

"No!" Kane wheezed.

Tamsin jumped on Kane's chest almost crushing his sternum. Brian dove on Kane's right ribs and Jessica on his left ribs. Lukie, who is now nine still never strays far from his mum, dad or Uncle Damien, was sitting in Vix's lap, 

"you killed him!" 

"no," Lore walked over to Kane and stood in between the children on Kane's stomach "I'm not that lucky." 

Kane laughed causing Lore to overbalance and land on hurricanes back. Matt and Damien walked in after their match. Matt was sweating and Damien bleeding. Luke ran past his dad to Damien (who lets not deny it, is very similar to him. Wuss, wuss, wuss) and gave him a hug, then Luke walked away as if suddenly bored. Matt smacked Damien across the back of the head. 

"Damien!" a voice called in the window "come on, hurry!" Damien grabbed his bag and dove out of the window to join Mongrelle below. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" he obviously hadn't realized how far up they were but sure enough *CRUNCH* the dumpster broke his fall and the motor bike sped off.

Kane gently shook off his grandkids and Tamsin and went to join the boys for a drink. Hallie crept out behind him. Kane took his mask off and walked into the shower to retreive the towel he hung up earlier. Hallie fastened the mask around her own face. In 9 years she had never seen her uncle without his mask on. "HALLIE?! What are you doing here?!" Hallie turned and screamed at the sight of Kane's burnt, twisted face. She ran and ran. She crashed through the door and ran to find her mother, but that's not who she found first. 

Stacey Keibler stopped her in the corridor. "whats wrong? Have you realized how fucked up your family is?" Hallie looked up at the blonde and quoted her favorite line from the simpsons through her tears. "I am not so much sad as I am blinded with rage."

Stacey leaned forward, "what?" Hallie swung, knocking Keibler in her ass. On her face three ugly red scratch marks just starting to bleed. Hallie ran to find her mother dressing room in tears, leaving Keibler in the same state in the middle of the corridor. 

Back in the locker room Luke without warning burst into tears. Matt ran to his son's side "what's wrong Lukie?" 

Luke shut his eyes, "Hallie saw a monster and now he's chasing her" he sobbed. Vixen looked up immediately "Tye, Lore. come with me." She patrolled the corridors, Lore looked in the locker rooms and Tye checked the showers. Hallie was hiding in the boiler room, in silence.

** two hours later**

Hallie was still there and she wasn't alone. She could see the arms reaching for her but she didn't move. They plucked her out of the darkness and pulled her into the light.

Luke got eerily calmer. "the monster left, he was ashamed." Luke broke out of his trance and clung to Matt. Vix and Lore got back. 

"she's not with anyone in the locker rooms" said Lore. 

"and she's not wandering the corridors" Vix said, almost sick with worry. 

Tamsin piped up "where's my mum?" 

"she was checking the …" 

hurricane shook his head at Lore. "don't tell her please?" he was more than aware of Tye's habits. Luke seemed to be drawn to the center of the room. He sat down where Kane fell. Brain and Jessica climbed off their parents' laps, they sat with him on the floor forming a triangle, they linked hands and went into a trance like state. The two boys looked around as if taking in their surroundings. Jessica was deep in thought 

"I know where that is!" she exclaimed before the trio out the door and down the corridor. Everyone was staring at the open door. 

Jeff broke the silence." That was odd." 

Lore picked herself up. "have you ever known a hardy to be normal?" 

Jeff got to his feet also standing directly in front of her "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Lore shook her head at Jeff, "what is Tamsin's name?" 

Jeff looked at Lore funny "uh … Tamsin?" 

Lore put her hand to her forehead and silently counted to ten. "duh! … I meant her full name."

Vixen laughed, "you're right. Oh my god I never noticed."

Jeff was completely lost. Lore hit him "come on what's her name?"

Jeff said it really slowly, "spoon Tamsin Rogue Helms."

Hurricane laughed. 

Vix shook her head. "now what are your kid's names?"

Jeff still hadn't caught on. "Brian river hardy and Jessica flame hardy."

Matt jumped up, He knew. Hurricane stood up holding Tamsin, He knew. All eyes turned to Jeff, he still looked blank. 

Matt smacked him on the head. "they're all hardyz," Matt continued, "Tamsin is a Helms, right? But Brian, Jessica and Luke are all hardyz." 

Jeff stared right into matt's eyes. "what's your point?" everyone realized that it was completely useless trying to explain it to him. 

"Jeff, go search for Tye." Lore commanded, "take Shane and Tamsin with you." Hurricane looked at Vix and Lore "please keep Tamsin with you, I don't want her to know about her mother's … companion's." he pleaded.

Vix looked at Lore, Lore looked at Vix. Both shrugged. Jeff and Shane ran off. Stacey walked through the door and threw herself at Matt. "your awful little brat attacked me… but I'll forgive her if." 

"IF WHAT?" Vixen grabbed Stacey by the hair and held her out the window. 

"n-nothing." Stacey whimpered. 

"wait," said Lore, "before you kill her, and believe me I want you to, didn't she just say Hallie attacked her?"

Vix glared at Keibler she pronounced every word slowly "where is my daughter you stuck up, tight-assed … "

"ladies ?" Matt broke in "Stacey tell me where my daughter is and I promise she'll let you go." 

"WHAT!?" Vix screamed "I'll never…"

Matt crept behind her and whispered into her ear.

"you're right, hunny," Vix calmed down. "I will let her go."

Stacey smiled, she was finally getting the respect she deserved. "the last time I saw that evil freak daughter of yours, she was running down the corridor outside the women's locker room, you know near the boiler rooms." 

Matt smacked himself in the head "the boiler room of course." He ran off.

"thank you. I'm much obliged" said Vix quietly and released her hold on Stacey's hair. 

Lore laughed. "uh… Vix? You do know just dropped her out of a 5 or so storey window." 

Vix nodded. Tamsin ran to the window ("bye bye") she waved at Stacey on the ground below, lying very still. 

Hallie looked up at the two big men before her, she was on the floor. She was still sobbing, and the tone of the white man didn't help. He was talking on a cell-phone. "no, we wont hurt her but she does need to be taught a lesson … yeah … no don't worry Kane just leave it to me."

The darker man picked Hallie up ""don't cry sweet heart, you're in good hands now."

Vix and Lore along with Tamsin stalked the corridors in silence. On occasion Tamsin stopped put her hand against a door then she shook her head and continued walking. Lore was getting a little creeped out. Vix ignored all present but herself. 

**half an hour later**

they were still wandering. Tamsin stopped outside the rock's locker room, she opened the door then closed it without looking inside. Lore had had enough. 

"Tamsin, why didn't you look in there?"

Tamsin looked up with glazed eyes "why look for what is not there." Tamsin walked on.

Lore's eyes shot open, "what the fuck did you just say?"

**WHOMP!**

Shawn Michael smacked Lore across the back of her head "don't talk to my grand kid like that!"

Lore punched him in the face, watched his eyebrow explode then continued after Vix and Tamsin. Tamsin stopped again at Undertakers locker room. Vix walked forward unseeing. Lore ignored it. Tamsin looked up with distant, empty eyes. Vix stopped she walked back with the same look and held Tamsin's hand. Both of them started to convulse. Then they stopped almost as suddenly as they started. By now Lore had just excepted that life, in general, was weird.

"where is she?" 

Vix picked up Tamsin. "she's in our locker room." Tamsin leapt to escape the arms of and flew down the corridor towards the locker rooms with Lore and Vixen in hot pursuit. There was an odd pause at the door of the locker room. They leaned towards the door. 

A familiar voice was heard inside, "what's wrong Brian? can't you find your sister?" 

Lore kicked the door down and had to laugh. The Undertaker was holding Jessica above his head, Brian was attempting to climb the taker's leg to get her. Luke was sitting at the window looking at Stacey below. Hallie was perched on the rock's knee and taker was frozen in fear. 

Lore cast a lazy gaze around the room, "carry on, don't mind me."

Vixen walked over to her father (still holding jess above his head I might add), "where did you find her?"

"in the boiler room."

Vix nodded "thank you"

"Don't mention it."

Vix laughed and poked his chest, "the American softy"

"don't mention it"

"the phenomenal sook"

"stop it"

"old granddaddy deadman."

"alright, ALRIGHT WE GET THE MESSAGE!"

"grouch!"

Hallie squealed. Rock was standing over her, she was sitting on a folding chair.

"let the rock get this straight. You followed your uncle the big red freak into the shower?"

"noooo! eewww!" Hallie giggled. 

Dwayne held up his hand. "don't interrupt the rock, you followed your freaky uncle into the shower and saw him with only his mask on?" the rock raised the people's eyebrow. All the kiddies were laughing at the rock.

"no silly, I saw uncle Kane without his mask on"

the rock jumped back "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Without his mask on?"

Hallie nodded. The rock continued.

"so he was completely la naturale red freak?" the rock gestured along the length of his body.

"no, he had clothes on … just no mask."

Rock was now serious "but you knew that it was your uncle Kane, right? So why did you run?" Hallie shrugged. Rocks smile broadened.

"cos if I were you I'd be running from the big dead freak that set him on fire."

The kids' jaws hit the floor, Vix and taker began making cut sign's furiously. Rock looked up "what's wrong?" taker stepped forward and flicked a lighter. 

"aaargh!" Brian, Jessica, Luke, Hallie and Tamsin fled screaming. Rocky paled "you didn't tell them did you?" taker shook his head, Vix and Lore looked at each other then back at the rock. 

"well you didn't tell the rock either." He picked up his bag and hugged each of the girls' god bye and shook taker's hand. "if I see any of the kids on the way out I'll mail 'em to you, okay?"

"just go, you've royally screwed this up." Lore said 

Rock shrugged and left. 

"what do we do now?" Vix said, Lore pointed. Taker had gone into a trance.

"the car park!" he roared before running away I the direction of (yeah… you guessed it) the women's locker room (I don't know just call it a whim).

"alright, I'll take the boiler room, you take the car park." Vix exclaimed before picking up a large net and running off. Lore picked up a tranquilizer gun and walked down the other end of the corridor.

Tye walked in and picked up her bag. "well guys I had a blast but I … guys? Vixen? Mongrelle? Shane?" she opened every locker and cupboard. "Jeff? Matt? Damien? … Lore?" Tygra picked up her bag and stomped out of the arena.

"how rude! Abandoning a friend in time of need and not even saying good bye."

She was reaching for the car door when the tranquilizer dart hit her in the neck.


End file.
